ISML 2013
Nomination Period Please see: ISML 2013 Nomination Preliminary Nova Preliminary Phase 1 Preliminary Phase 2 Preliminary Phase 3 Stella Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Contestant Level and No. Regular Season Aquamarine Unlike last year, where she was faced with low SDO disadvantage, the former Aquamarine Necklace Winner Tachibana Kanade found herself holding the historical high SDO of 103.046, which was more than enough to combine with her strength. Despite the problem of split voting in the Hanazawa faction and many people wanted a new winner for Aquamarine Necklace. The severe disadvantage of low SDO in other contestants and K-ON! and Railgun faction out of running plus Kanade's own overwelming strength, lead the match into an completely onsided one, granting Tenshi the first necklace of the year again with no surprise and Kanade officially become the first repeat winner of Aquamarine Necklace. Necklace Winner: Tachibana Kanade Amethyst Despite her heavy deplete in strength after the end of Shakugan no Shana final season, Shana is refused to give up her dream of obtaining all 7 colours of necklace. But with one lose in the first round, she barely just got into the Necklace Round as a wildcard. After Tenshi's success in repeat necklace winning, her Hanazawa sister Gokou Ruri is also eager to do so. Clearing her path towards the Necklace Round with no problem, Ruri also obtained the highest SDO on the way. With Oreimo on air making Ruri stronger and stronger as each match went by, the black cat successfully obtain the necklace with an onesided match just like what happened in Aquamarine, making 2013 the first year with 2 repeat necklace winners. Necklace Winner: Gokou Ruri (Kuroneko) ' Ruby Emerald Topaz Post Season Post Season Phase 1 Sapphire Diamond Post Season Phase 2 Exhibition Matches Aquamarine *Akihime Sumomo + Mashiro Rima > Teresa + Rosette Christopher (4897-2389) *Satellizer el Bridget + Tsukiumi > Minamoto Chizuru + Yamanobe Tomo (3553-3379) *Tiir Rumibul + Mavis Vermillion > Judal + Anzelotte (3823-2548) *Nakahara Misaki + Morimi Saki > Takasu Ayako + Takamachi Miyuki (2990-2204) *Suigintou + Shinku > Matsumi Yuu + Hirose Sumire (3075-2723) *Fujibayashi Suzu + Yokutoku Chouhi > Suzu + Kan'u Unchou (2639-2437) *Tokido Saya + Usami Haru > Arrietty + Matsuzaki Umi (5697-1584) *'Round 7 **Exhibition 1 ***Neko > Hanekawa Tsubasa > Fate Testarossa > Kinomoto Sakura > Irisviel von Einzbern > Sunohara Mei > Kyon no Imouto (1711-1506-1412-1326-1274-1155-824) **Exhibition 2 ***Takenaka Hanbee > Toshinou Kyouko > Tomoe Mami > Nagase Iori > Kamio Misuzu > Katagiri Yuuhi > Sonozaki Mion (1916-1544-1534-1262-1030-941-705) **Exhibition α ***Aragaki Ayase > Akemi Homura > Kotegawa Yui > Nymph > Hirasawa Ui > Konoe Subaru > Sanka Rea (2195-1362-1266-1237-1208-1165-995) **Exhibition 4 ***Makino Kanna > Yagami Tsurugi (4545-2812) **Exhibition 5 ***Amy > Suzuhara Izumiko (3605-3234) Amethyst Ruby Emerald Topaz Elimination Random Useless Facts *The will be 19 Nova characters from this year that will be going into Stella division next year if the rule stays the name. **They are: Kashiwazaki Sena, Hasegawa Kobato, Mikazuki Yozora, Touwa Erio, Yuzuriha Inori, Oshino Shinobu, Makise Kurisu, Honma Meiko, Kanzaki H. Aria, Akemi Homura, Kirishima Shouko and Konoe Subaru, Saten Ruiko, Shiina Minatsu, Akaba Chizuru, Sakurano Kurimu, Okazaki Ushio, Haramura Nodoka, Fukuji Mihoko. *Toshinou Kyouko, despite being 10 votes away from being eliminated in her first match in Preliminary Phase 1, managed to survive until the last round, while other character who preform better than her during their first match could not. *Kotegawa Yui and Kurasaki Fuuko are the only 2 Regular Season Nova characters that did not survive to the last round of Preliminary Phase 1. *At 366 ballots and ranked 5th in the Nomination, Inaba Himeko is the Nova character with the highest nomination ballots that failed to advance into Regular Season. *A5 91 ballots and ranked 51st in the Nomination, Yuuki Mikan is the Nova character with the lowest nomination ballots that managed to advance into Regular Season. *At 1538 ballots and ranked 9th in the Nomination, Kasugano Sora is the Stella character with the highest nomination ballots that failed to advance into Regular Season. *At 889 ballots and ranked 17th in the Nomination, Iwasawa Masami is the Stella character with the highest nomination ballots that managed to advance into Regular Season. *The top 4 ranking of Stella Nomination is exactly the same as last year's Nova Regular Season result. *This year marked the first year of 3 ISML veterans who had never missed a single Regular Season being unable to advance into Regular Season for 2013, they are Sanzen'in Nagi , Hiiragi Kagami and Asahina Mikuru. **Mikuru was 2 ranks away from making into Post Season Phase 1 in Stella last year, marking her the highest ranked character from 2012 Regular Season to missed out on ISML 2013 Regular Season. **Hiiragi Kagami is the winner of two necklaces in 2008, and had been the leading character of Lucky Star on the stage of ISML until last year. *All the Stella Regular Season contestants from last year managed to advance into Preliminary, except for Hecate, who disappeared. *26 out of 36 Stella Regular Season contestants from last year survived Preliminary, the ones who didn't are: Asahina Mikuru, Hiiragi Kagami, Ikaros, Sanzen'in Nagi, Kotobuki Tsumugi, Index L. Prohibitorum, Ichinose Kotomi, Shirai Kuroko, Shiina Mafuyu, Hecate *33 out of 36 Nova Regular Season contestants from last year survived Nomination, the ones who didn't are: Himeji Mizuki, Suzutsuki Kanade and Nakagawa Kanon. *22 out of 36 Nova Regular Season contestants from last year survived Preliminary, the ones who didn't are: Haruna, Elucia de Lute Ima, Haqua du Lot Herminium, Himeji Mizuki, Shiomiya Shiori, Irisviel von Einzbern, Suzutsuki Kanade, Mine Riko, Nakagawa Kanon, Fear Kubrick, Kasugano Sora, Shimada Minami, Sakura Kyouko and Gasai Yuno Random Useless Voting Records *Highest Votes Earned in **Preliminary Phase 1: Tachibana Kanade - 6794 (Preliminary Phase 1 Day 2) **Preliminary Phase 2: Ayano Keiko (Silica) - 4243 (Preliminary Phase 2 Day 1) **Preliminary Phase 3: Takanashi Touka - 6167 (Preliminary Phase 3 Day 1) **Necklace Match: Tachibana Kanade - 3052 (Aquamarine Round 8) *Lowest Votes Earned in **Preliminary Phase 1: Komori Kiri - 841 (Preliminary Phase 1 Day 1) **Preliminary Phase 2: Mouri Ran - 648 (Preliminary Phase 2 Day 2) **Preliminary Phase 3: Mouri Ran - 1224 (Preliminary Phase 3 Day 1) **Necklace Match: Kousaka Kirino - 516 (Aquamarine Round 8) *Regular Season **Highest Winning Votes: Tachibana Kanade - 6750 (Aquamarine Round 1) ***Aquamarine Period: Tachibana Kanade - 6750 (Round 1) ***Amethyst Period: Tachibana Kanade - 6415 (Round 5) ***Ruby Period: Tachibana Kanade - 6003 (Round 1) **Lowest Winning Votes: Yuuki Mikan - 3266 (Amethyst Round 3) ***Aquamarine Period: Roromiya Karuta - 3489 (Round 6) ***Amethyst Period: Yuuki Mikan - 3266 (Round 3) ***Ruby Period: Konoe Subaru - 3354 (Round 4) **Highest Losing Votes: Misaka Mikoto - 4933 (Aquamarine Round 1) ***Aquamarine Period: Misaka Mikoto - 4933 (Round 1) ***Amethyst Period: Misaka Mikoto - 4480 (Round 1) ***Ruby Period: Yui - 4119 (Round 1) **Lowest Losing Votes: Iwasawa Masami - 1549 (Ruby Round 4) ***Aquamarine Period: Hirasawa Ui - 1978 (Round 6) ***Amethyst Period: Izumi Konata - 1777 (Round 6) ***Ruby Period: Iwasawa Masami - 1549 (Round 4) Category:ISML Category:International Saimoe League Category:International Saimoe League Statistics Category:Statistics